Tracy's Candy Catastrophe/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a head-on stretch of the blue sky. Jay Jay flies into view from the left and gradually proceeds forward.) Narrator: Jay Jay the Jet Plane was eager to deliver the mail to Tarrytown Airport one bright summer day...'' (Overview of Tarrytown on the end of this; the blue plane approaches it.)'' 'Because he knew he was carrying something special. ''(Dissolve to the Tarrytown Airport runway; Jay Jay descends and taxis across. Wipe to inside the main hangar where Jay Jay and Tracy are watching Brenda between them; next to her is a huge stack of boxes, and she holds a mail pouch.) '''Brenda: Thanks for getting the mail for me, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Brenda, look who this is for. (Close-up of Tracy, eyeing the packages; Brenda comes over to her.) Brenda: It's for Tracy. Tracy: For me? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Uh-huh. (cut to him.) It's from Savannah, she sent it from very far away. (Back to Brenda/Tracy; the former brings out a basked stuffed with various sweets and sets it atop a box.) Tracy: Oh, Brenda! Brenda: Wow! This is absolutely beautiful. (gasps) A basket full of candy. Tracy: Oh, how wonderful! Savannah knows that's my favorite treat! Brenda: Oh! (She picks up a note from the basket.) There's a note from her. Let's see, it says, "Tracy dear, here is your favorite treat, candy." Tracy: See? Brenda: "I know you'll share it with everybody back home..." (Cut to Jay Jay, she continues o.s.) "But I hope you won't eat it all at once." (Back to her on the end of this.) "Remember, too much of a good thing can be bad for you. I'll be home soon. Love, Savannah." (As soon as she puts the note back in the basket, the pink-violet jet plane voices an excited giggle.) Tracy: Who could ever get too much tasty candy? Ooh, I'm going to give everybody a piece—We'll have a candy celebration! (She zips out of the hangar.) Yippee!! Brenda: (calling after) Oh, don't forget your basket! Jay Jay: Boy, she sure does love that candy! Brenda: Yeah, maybe a little too much. (She takes the basket off the box, and the scene dissolves to an overview of the kids' hangar, zooming in slowly. We hear the sounds of lips smacking and satisfied comments coming from inside; a dissolve brings us to inside that hangar. Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy are snacking on the candy from the basket.) Jay Jay: Yummy, mmm-mmm! Snuffy: This candy sure tastes good, thanks, Tracy! Tracy: Don't mention it, Snuffy. Snuffy: Tracy, can you really get too much of a good thing? Tracy: Well, I'm not sure. Jay Jay: (a bit teasingly) And can you really make yourself not eat too much of that tasty candy? Tracy: Well, it's not going to be easy, but I'm really gonna try to eat it slowly. If I do, that candy ought to last for the rest of the year. Come on, let's go make our deliveries. (She exits the hangar, the other two following.) Narrator: So Tracy took off with Jay Jay and Snuffy— (Cut to outside; they pass the screen one by one.) —to do her regular daily chores'' (Dissolve to a stretch of sky; the trio rise into view in a triangular formation.)'' 'Up in the air, Tracy tried hard to concentrate on the deliveries she had to make, but try as she might— ''(Close-up of her.) —she just couldn't stop daydreaming about that candy. ''Peppy bass/flute melody with shakers, triplet feel, brisk 4; drum on every eighth beat (F major)'' '''Tracy: (groans) I just can't get that tasty candy out of my mind! (The moment her eyes fill the screen as she finishes, the view undergoes a spiral wipe to an extreme close-up of her face. The scenery behind her suggests she is in the kids' hangar, and there are various sweets below her.) Acoustic guitar in, lighter tone Tracy: I've been told too much of a good thing isn't good (Pull back; the hangar is flooded to the roof with candy, and the trio stand on them.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Candy crazy, you're candy crazy (Extreme close-up of Tracy, she backs up showing she is now downtown. The whole city has become candy-coated: the buildings are made of chocolate/licorice/frosting, the road is made of gumballs, giant lollipops stick out near the library, and the trees are replaced with giant cotton candies.) Tracy: But take a look around my sugar-coated neighborhood (Jay Jay and Snuffy taxi into the scene.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Candy crazy, you're candy crazy Synth in; cymbals out after each following line (Overview of the sweet-coated town; she taxis across the gumball street. This shot exposes another lollipop near the hardware store, replacing a street lamp.) Tracy: The streets are lined with lollipops [Jay Jay: Yum, yum, yum!] (Confetti wipe to the sky; it is now tinged in a purplish-pink color, and the clouds have turned pale pink. Various lemon drops rain down; the trio fly through.) The sky is raining lemon drops [Snuffy: Mmm, lemon drops!] (Confetti wipe to the candy-coated fire station; the trio flies overhead.) A house is made of chocolate bars (Iris in to Revvin' Evan—coated entirely in white marshmallow—driving down a road with various lollopops and candy canes in place of the trees nearby. The trio flies over him.) Snuffy: And don't forget the marshmallow cars (They rise out of view; confetti wipe to the pink-tinged sky. Various sweets float past amongst the pink clouds; the trio rise into view in formation and flip upside down.) Full drums in, double time feel Tracy: They drive me All: Candy crazy Tracy: I can't get enough, you know I'm (They flip right side up again.) All: Candy crazy Tracy: I flip for the stuff, I'm goin' (They flip back upside down; rear view angle of Tracy.) All: Candy crazy Tracy: It's all I can see, you know I'm (Long shot; they flip right side up as they come forward.) All: Candy crazy Tracy: (spoken) That's me (She zooms out of frame; rear view as the trio fly past the various sweets in the sky.) All: Candy crazy Tracy: I can't get enough, you know I'm All: Candy crazy Tracy: I flip for the stuff, I'm goin' All: Candy crazy Tracy: It's all I can see, you know I'm (Long shot of the trio; they swoop swiftly toward the camera.) All: Candy crazy Tracy: That's me Double time feel ends Jay Jay, Snuffy: Candy crazy, you're candy crazy Candy crazy, you're candy crazy Tracy: I've been told too much of a good thing isn't good Jay Jay, Snuffy: Candy crazy, you're candy crazy (Head-on view of them.) Tracy: But take a look around my sugar-coated neighborhood (She gradually proceeds forward until her face fills the screen in extreme close-up.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Candy crazy, you're candy crazy Song ends (Spiral wipe to an extreme close-up of her eyes; she backs away, revealing the sky has returned to its normal blue hue, and the candies have vanished.) Narrator: Finally, after Tracy had finished her deliveries, she quickly returned home. (She swoops o.s.; overview of Tarrytown as she flies toward it.) She just couldn't wait to get her hands on more candy. (Cut to outside the hangars; Herky hovers before the big one.) Herky: Hi, Tr-r-racy! What's— (Tracy zooms past, sending him flying.) Whoa-ahhhh!!! (Cut to inside the kids' hangar, the candy basket in the corner; Tracy approaches.) Tracy: Ah! There you are! My candy! (She leans in to snack on them, and the scene dissolves to an overview of the airport at night; Jay Jay and Snuffy taxi down the middle road.) Narrator: Later that evening, when Jay Jay and Snuffy were about to turn in for the night... (Close-up of them on the end of this; Herky joins.) Herky: Well, hey, guys. I haven't seen Tr-r-racy since this after-r-rnoon. Wher-r-re is she? Jay Jay: I don't know, Herky. (slightly mockingly) Maybe she's inside eating more candy. Herky: Oh. Tracy: (from inside, anguished) OH, NO!!! (Startle spreads itself across the trio's faces; Tracy comes rocketing out of the hangar.) Tracy: This is terrible! Terrible!!! Jay Jay: What's wrong? (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: I was going to eat just a few pieces of candy... Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Yeah? Tracy: But I got so carried away, that before I knew it— (Widen to frame the others.) —''I finished the whole basket!'' Herky: You mean, you ate all of it? Tracy: Uh-huh. And now, all my tasty candy is gone! (The others groan; close-up of her.) I wish I had stopped myself before it was too late! Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hey, look! (Wide shot, framing the quartet.) It's a shooting star! Snuffy: Wow!'' (Their perspective; a shooting star flashes through the night sky.)'' (from o.s.) Old Oscar says, if you make a wish when you see a shooting star, then your wish will come true! (Back to the quartet.) Jay Jay: Heyhey, hey, I have a great idea, Tracy. Why don't you wish for more candy? Tracy: Say, that is a great idea! In fact, I'm going to wish I can have all the candy I could ever eat. That oughta be enough. Narrator: So, Tracy did just that. (Tracy closes her eyes.) She closed her eyes and wished for all the candy she could ever eat.'' (Dissolve to inside the kids' hangar; the two jet planes and monoplane have turned in, Tracy is nearest.)'' And soon after that, everybody went to sleep for the night. But even as Tracy slept, she dreamed of, what else? Tasty candy.(Dissolve to outside the main hangar and zoom in slowly; now it is morning. Another dissolve brings us to outside the kids' hangar; Tracy taxis out, yawning.) Tracy: What a night. All I did was dream about candy.'' (Cut to frame just the corner of the main hangar; an oil barrel stands nearby. Tracy taxis up to it.)'' ' I sure wish I had some left...like a whole barrel full of candy. (As she finishes, she swings one wing out to hit the barrel next to her. It briefly flashes white; when it fades, it has become a huge bag with various multicolored stripes on the wrapper. In an instant, she eyes it with wonder and confusion at the same time.)'' Huh? (gasps) My...my wing just touched that barrel, and it turned into...candy! But why? (gasps) Wait a minute. Maybe it was that wish I made last night, maybe it's come true! (She taxis away; cut to the other side of the hangar as she scoots up to a trio of stacked crates.) '''Tracy: Now let's see if I'm right... (She touches the crates as she finishes; a flash, and they transform into a pile of stacked candy bars, a few more sweets stacked on top of them. Tracy gasps.) Tracy: My wish did come true—I can turn anything into candy just by touching it! (She taxis around excitedly.) Yippeeeee!!! Woo-hoo!!! (chuckles) Now I can eat as much candy as I want, and I'll never run out! (sighs) What a great day this is going to be, I just can't wait to get started! (Giggling happily, she approaches the stack of candy and begins to munch on it. Dissolve to the hangar entrance; Tracy sidles into view, groaning as if she has a stomachache.) Tracy: I can't believe I ate the whole thing! (another groan.) Savannah was right—Too much of a good thing is very bad for you. Aww...even worse, my wings are all sticky with candy. I'd better clean them off. (The stuffed-up jet plane scoots slowly into the hangar as she finishes; cut to Brenda's work bench inside. Tracy comes up to it and touches it; a flash, and the bench has become candy-coated, a few more sweets perched on top.) Tracy: Oh, no! I can't even bear to look at candy now, just the sight of it makes me sick. (She turns away from the candy; back outside as she exits the hangar, groaning.) Tracy: Why did I ever want to have all the candy I could eat? (another groan.) ''My tummy feels awful, now what'll I do? I know, I'll ask Brenda Blue for help. ''(She starts to enter the hangar, but quickly backs up with a gasp.) Tracy: Oh, no, I just realized something! If I knock on Brenda's door, it'll turn to candy too! (another gasp.) And if I touch Brenda, she'll turn to candy! That would be awful! (a third gasp.) Maybe I should just go ask Jay Jay to help me. (She proceeds forward; cut to outside the kids' hangar as she reaches it.) Tracy: Uh-oh! (She stops.) What if I touch Jay Jay?! Oh, gee...I know, I'll just make sure I don't get close enough to anyone. (She taxis into the hangar; cut to inside as she stops and looks around.) Tracy: Jay Jay? Snuffy? (pause) They're gone. (She exits the hangar during the following.) They must have gotten up and left while I was in the park. (She hears the sound of planes zooming from above.) There they are. Jay Jay! Oh, Jay Jay?! (Cut to Jay Jay and Snuffy in flight.) Tracy: (from below) You have to land right away! It's an emergency! Jay Jay: Which runway? (Cut to the runway below; Tracy dashes up to it. The moment her wheels hit the tarmac, her candy touching influence spreads outward, now it is coated in a red/white striped candy cane surface.) Tracy: This one! (gasps, realizing) Oh no. I touched the runway! (The blue jet plane descends from the air and touches down; he suddenly screeches to a halt, unable to move.) Jay Jay: Hey-ey-ey-ey! Hey, what's happening?! I-I'm stuck on sticky candy!!! (Snuffy discends and gets stuck as well.) Snuffy: Whoa, whoa! I can't move!! Tracy: Uh-oh, here comes Big Jake, Savannah and Old Oscar! (One by one, they discend from the air.) Go back! Don't land on the— (Too late.) —Good grief! (Tracy's perspective; the prop plane, biplane and supersonic jet grunt and yell as they struggle to get off the sticky surface. Back to the other side; Herky has joined and is about to land.) Herky: Hey, ever-r-rybody, what's the matter? (giggles) Tracy: No Herky! Don't!! (She rushes forward as she finishes, only for her to get stuck herself as the helicopter gets stuck at the same time.) Herky: I-I'm stuck on the r-r-runway! Tracy: I'm stuck, too! Oh, this is all my fault! (Close-up.) If I had only taken Savannah's advice! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! (The view wavers a bit and dissolves to a close-up of Tracy in the kids' hangar, eyes closed and wobbling slightly.) Tracy: HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME! (Her eyes pop open, and she voices a few breaths as the camera widens to frame her in the empty hangar. She taxis forward as she gets the next line out.) Tracy: I was asleep, and it was all a dream! (giddly) Yay! (She happily exits the hangar, giggling as she approaches the corner of the hangar; the bag from earlier has become an oil barrel again.) Tracy: AH-HA!! (pauses) Okay, barrel. Let's see if it really was a dream. (She swings out one wing and hits it; it jiggles a little, nothing happens.) Tracy: Nothing! I'm okay! (She goes back to the kids' hangar, giggling; Snuffy, Jay Jay and Herky join her.) Jay Jay: There you are! Savannah is just coming back from her trip, c-come on! Herky: (looking aside) There she is! (The other three turn in the direction of a descending sound; cut to the runway as Savannah comes in for a landing. She zooms across before the view cuts to outside the hangar; the kids gather up as she joins them.) Savannah: Well, hi, there, little ones. Did you miss me? Tracy: We sure did. Snuffy: We always do. Savannah: Well, you'll never guess what I brought back for ya'll. Tracy: What, Savannah? Savannah: More of that tasty candy you love so much! (All but Tracy cheer.) Now, Tracy darling... (Close-up of Tracy; she continues o.s.) Y-you don't seem to be too excited about my present? Tracy:'Uh...I'm excited, all right. I ''still love candy, but I'm learning something from you that I'll always remember. '''Savannah: Oh, and what's that? Tracy: You really can get too much of a good thing, which can be very bad for you. Savannah: You know, it sounds to me like...like maybe you ate too much candy! (chuckles) Tracy: I sure did, and I'll never do it again. Herky: But I'' still want some candy! '''Snuffy:' Uh, me...me too! Jay Jay: Me three! Tracy: Well, then, let's go around and give everybody some. And Tracy— (Cut to Tracy; she continues o.s.) You can make sure that we don't give too much to anybody. Tracy: That's a deal! Savannah: (chuckles) Okay then! Same tune as Tracy's candy imagination song, but with a different flute intro than original (The others chuckle in turn; dissolve to a head-on view of the sky. The four kids fly in from either corner and proceed in a square formation.) Tracy: Now I know that too much of a good thing isn't good All: Candy crazy, no more candy crazy Tracy: I was out of touch and went a little farther than I should All: Candy crazy, no more candy crazy Cymbal out for second line Tracy: You can keep the lollipops, jelly beans and lemon drops I'm just happy bein' awake [Jay Jay: Well, you know...] (Jay Jay floats down next to her during the previous.) Jay Jay: It's good to give your sweet tooth a break Tracy: Yeah! (They fly upward; long shot as the quartet rise into view, flipping upside down.) Full drums in, double time feel All: We're candy crazy Tracy: The tables are turned Other planes: But you were (They flip right side up again.) All: Candy crazy Tracy: My lesson was learned (They flip upside down.) Now no more All: Candy crazy Tracy: I'm closin' the door I'm not candy crazy anymore Song ends on a stinger (As soon as she finishes the last line, all four flip right side up and swoop out of frame. Dissolve to an empty stretch of sky as Tracy comes into view.) Narrator: So that's how Tracy learned you can have too much of a good thing— (Rear view; the kids fly out of sight.) —which just had to be the sweetest lesson she had ever learned. (Snap to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts